


Riverdale and Back Again.

by SleuthingDistraction



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-04-05 23:10:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 11,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19050397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleuthingDistraction/pseuds/SleuthingDistraction
Summary: Hey guys, this is my second piece of writing I’m putting out into the world that is Fanfic writing! Little different from the continuation I done previously but I never do things by halves and thought I’d throw myself in at the deepens and begin a little AU. Although, not defecting too much from what we know and love as Riverdale.I hope you like it, I’m excited to see where this goes and would love any feedback or suggestions any of you may have.Big love.xo





	1. Moving Forward, Standing Still

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, this is my second piece of writing I’m putting out into the world that is Fanfic writing! Little different from the continuation I done previously but I never do things by halves and thought I’d throw myself in at the deepens and begin a little AU. Although, not defecting too much from what we know and love as Riverdale.
> 
> I hope you like it, I’m excited to see where this goes and would love any feedback or suggestions any of you may have. 
> 
> Big love.
> 
> xo

It was no surprise to him, Jughead Jones that is. That when the time came to leave Riverdale behind, the town he had grew up in, gone to school in, watched his family fall apart and come back together, only for them to break away from each other just a few months later, that it wasn’t just a place he would be leaving.

Instead it was people, people like Archie Andrews his red headed best friend who no matter how many things came between them would always come out the other side. Brothers, not by blood but nevertheless, that bond was formed and it was untouchable. Veronica Lodge, the raven haired princess from the big apple, doused in pearls and a smart mouth, that on many occasions over the years left Jughead stunned. Their friendship wasn’t one that you could call conventional, two polar opposites, from the same universe but from two completely different worlds, still he classed her as a friend, someone he could rely on, recognising early on that her loyalty to the people closest to her was undeniably unshakable. Toni Topaz, his Serpent sister that had been there for him when he had to transfer to Southside High, showing him the ropes and warning him that no matter how much he rebelled against it, the Serpents were there to protect him. “You’re a Serpent by blood, Jones”, were her specific words. Teaching him the laws, cleaning up his blood when he survived the gauntlet, standing by his side when he attained the heavy crown of Serpent King at the ripe old age of 17 and having his back when they went to war with Penny and The Ghoulies. Of course there were the other Serpents too, brothers and sisters in arms, taking Riverdale one murderous event after the other. The sense of belonging that Jughead had felt once initiated and surviving  the Gauntlet was unchangeable. The family he’d come to love and be loved by, fighting each other’s battles, picking one another up as they fell and beaming with pride as they bagged another victory against whatever evil came their way. There were other people along the way that would be acquaintances, not quite friends but not enemies either, Dilton Doiley, Ben Button, hell even Cheryl Blossom for that matter. There was one person though, that when at the mention of her name would make his heart race at an unsteady pace, make his eyes light up whenever he saw her blonde hair tied up into that signature pony and make his whole body shift if only to be a millimetre closer to her. Betty Cooper, sweater wearing, straight A student who was practically perfect in every way, that’s what everyone else saw, but not Jughead. He saw past the facade, he didn’t buy into the title she was given of ‘perfect girl next door’, which she absolutely detested. Although, she was perfect to him, but in a way that no one else had figured; the way she bit her nails when she was nervous, the way she’d pull on the sleeves of her infamous sweaters whenever she felt insecure but most importantly the way she was around him, her true authentic self, no smoke and mirrors, no front for the outside world. She didn’t need all that when Jughead was around and it only made him love her even more. That as much as she was a safe space for him, where he could let go of everything circling and tormenting him and just be. He was that for her too.

 

Senior year was over, graduation went without a hitch and they had partied, much to Jughead’s dismay, the night away into the early hours of the next morning. 

 

Awaking in his tussled sheets from broken sleep Jughead lay there, thinking about the next few weeks he had left in this place with all these people he loved and cared for before going off into the big wide world. Archie was staying in Riverdale, keeping his legacy a float at his dads construction company. Veronica was staying too, she had Pops and the speakeasy, although Jughead knew that wherever Archie would go she would follow and vice versa, so Riverdale it was. Toni and Cheryl were going to Highsmith College, no doubt being queen bees’s there too and taking yet another school by storm. “They won’t know what’s hit them!” Jughead had told them both when they got their acceptance letters. A light chuckle escaped his mouth thinking of the trouble those two would get up too, when his mind wandered back to Betty.

The soft smirk that was casing his lips just moments before, now gone and his face sad at the thought of her. Betty was also staying in Riverdale, no college tuition; thanks to Mrs Cooper, no acceptance letters and no plans to get out of the god forsaken town with pep. Although with perfect SAT scores she could have gone to any college she wanted and they would have been honoured to have her, but with everything that had gone on the past year; the black hood she called a father, the imposter Chic, the deadly game of G&G, the cult known as The Farm swallowing up her mother and her home being swept up from under her, albeit by the Jones’ which meant she still had a place to live, still it was no longer hers. So the decision was made, stay in Riverdale, work at Pop’s and the speakeasy with Veronica and keep up her writing whenever she could. Jughead had tried on many occasions to change her mind, telling her that the Serpents could help and that they would rally to get some money together for her, which of course she, even though grateful, denied. The deadline for applications had come and gone so even with their help, it still wouldn’t change anything.

 

‘How can I, Forsythe Pendleton Jones III be the only one leaving Riverdale out of the four of us?’ He thought to himself sitting up, putting his shaking head in his hands. It wasn’t the first time he’d thought this, how surprising turns of events made his dreams he had as a little beanie wearing kid from the wrong side of the tracks come true, leave Riverdale and go to NYU. His plans were set from the minute he got his letter of acceptance: He and Betty would do the long distance thing, FaceTime is an option and it was only a few hours drive away, he would visit every chance he got, make time for Archie and Veronica and most definitely regroup at their booth at Pop’s to catch up over a milkshake and a burger. Now though, sitting in what once was Betty’s room, his plans weren’t so clear after all. He didn’t want to go, he didn’t want to go weeks or months not seeing Betty and his friends, he didn’t want to give up the Serpent’s and he certainly didn’t want to leave his Dad and Jellybean in this dark and dismal town, to fend for themselves.

 

Jughead’s relationship with his dad was not one of happy memories, secret handshakes and photographs at his first sports game. Instead it was lying in bed hearing grunting and groaning as empty beer bottles were knocked over on his drunken stumble to bed, pierced eardrums from shouting matches of Jughead pleading at his dad to shape up and get his act together, eventually leading to Jughead sleeping in the old Twilight Drive In because that sure as hell felt more like home than a cluttered but yet so empty dark trailer on the Southside. Memories of fighting tooth and nail to get his dad out of prison after confessing to a murder he didn’t commit, feeling sick with worry after he revoked his retirement from the Serpents to sort out the mess with Penny, Jughead had happened to land all the Serpents in. Even after all this, he was still his dad and Jughead was not one to give up on family, having finally shaped up and getting his life together they salvaged their relationship which could only be described as indestructible and eventually became close, forged together with each other’s best interest at heart and unconditional love. JellyBean on the other hand, his Pink Floyd listening, beanie wearing little sister was someone he most definitely needed to be there for. After their mother left again with no return date set in stone, JellyBean needed Jughead around, to keep her in check, keep the darkness that was Riverdale from casting a shadow over her innocence and to make sure that no matter what he had to do, he would make sure she would be safe.

 

With these thoughts racing through his mind and a knot in his stomach that made him feel sick enough to vomit, he reached for his phone and began to write out a text, that would no doubt in his mind begin the change in future and history of Forsythe Pendleton Jones III.


	2. Same Place, Different Time

Jughead: _Can you meet me at Pop’s, in like 10 minutes? J x_

 

Betty: _Of course Jug. Is everything okay? X_

 

Jughead: _Yeah, everything is fine, I just really want to see you. J x_

 

As he sat on the end of his bed, waiting for the ‘delivered’ sign to reach the text he had just sent, he thought about what he could say, how could he tell her that he didn’t want to go to New York anymore, that Riverdale was his home, that she was his home and he wasn’t prepared to leave her or anyone else for that matter, alone. 

 

Betty: _Okay, see you in 10. X_

 

With that he stood up and made his way to the bathroom, brushed his teeth and washed away the night before with a cold splash of water on his face. He grabbed his phone and popped on his infamous beanie, heading down the stairs acquiring his leather jacket and keys. The roar of his bike was deafening in the empty street, no passers by to drown out the noise, no kids playing outside, just him, his bike and the sun beginning to seep through the clouds.

*

 

Betty was already there when Jughead pulled up at Pop’s, ‘of course she’s already here.’ He thought to himself, a wide toothy smile spreading across his mouth reaching the corners of his eyes. As he dismounted his bike, resting his helmet on the handle bars he made his way, eagerly up the steps of Pop’s to meet the love of his life.

The ever familiar scent of Pop’s filled his nose and brought back the memory of the time he met Betty here after not seeing her for what felt like forever when he first joined the Serpents, her pony was low and her back to him, she heard the bell and turned around to meet him in the isle, she really was a sight for sore eyes. Melting into each other as they kissed, passion filling the spaces between the booths and the air becoming thick with love.

Snapping back to the now, the talk he was about to have with Betty, he turned to look to her, her bright green eyes already glued to him. He was nervous, as if it was the first time he was seeing her. He shouldn’t be nervous he thought to himself, making his way to her, ‘she’s your girlfriend, she loves you and you love her, it’s going to be fine.’

 

“Juggie!” She said standing up and draping her arms around him just like the memory he had found himself remembering just moments before. 

 

“Hey there, Juliette.” He said back, a cute little nickname from past times of their secret rendezvous, where Jughead would sneak up into her bedroom window.

 

“So what is it Jug? Let’s just get right to it, what’s on your mind?” She said settling down back into the booth, questions in her eyes and a slight tremble in her tone.

Jughead sat opposite her, the squeaky leather filling the empty diner, reaching his hand out to grab hers and bringing it up to his mouth to place a small kiss.

“Don’t freak out, don’t tell me that I’m throwing away my life, that I need to get out of this town and please, please don’t tell me you’ll be fine here without me.” She pulled back her hands, bringing them to her lap, fingers ever so slightly pressing into her palms.

“Please don’t do that either.” He said with concern rumbling through his body, and sadness in his eyes, he knew what she was about to do. She let up and placed her hand back on to the table, fiddling with the ends of her sleeves on her blush coloured sweater.

“What are you going on about Jug? I hope to god you’re not still drunk and drove that bike all the way over here!” Slight anger tracing the words as they left her perfectly plump, glossed lips.

A slight smirk found it’s way to Jughead’s face now, eyes softening as they joined to meet hers.

“C’mon Betty, you know me better than to jump on the hog if I was drunk. I... I’m... I can’t...” 

“Spit it out Juggy!” She said leaning back into the seat, arms crossing now as if she was about to tell him off like a naughty 4 year old who had just ate some sand at playgroup.

“I’m not going to New York, I’m not enrolling at the end of the month... I’m not leaving Riverdale... I’m not leaving you.” He waited for her response, for what felt like hours. ‘What is she thinking? Doesn’t she want me to stay? Did she want me to leave her and let us drift apart and become strangers.’ Thoughts racing through his mind, his heart began to beat a little bit faster, his palms becoming sweaty.

 

She uncrossed her arms and reached out for his hands again. “Jug.” She said letting her eyes meet his once more, rubbing small circles on his thumb with hers. “Why? Why on earth would you want to stay here when you have the opportunity of a life time waiting for you in New York?” ‘How could she not know’, he thought to himself, she was his opportunity of a life time. ‘She was his life’, he thought to himself, trying to gather his thoughts and not make the next sentence that was about to escape his mouth, come out in the shape of her being some charity case that needed protection and couldn’t be left alone. Because that’s not what it was, it’s not that Jughead thought she needed protection, hell she had proven to him many times over just how resilient she was, how strong she had become and how marvellously brave she is.

“I don’t want to leave you, I can’t Betty. We’ve all been through so much this past year, what kind of friend, boyfriend, son... hell what kind of leader would I be if I just got up and left, not knowing what nightmare in the shape of another day in Riverdale we may all wake up from tomorrow, having to realise all over again that it’s real. Please don’t try to change my mind, this is what I want, this is where I want to be, plus I can just defer for at least a year and see where we all are then... who knows maybe one day we can all go to New York, maybe get Veronica to take you to all those fancy spas she loves to talk about.” ‘Okay’, he thought to himself, ‘that was good, that was good right?’ Betty’s eyes closed her head down looking at entwined fingers on the table below her. With a deep breath in and a sharp huff out, “Okay, if this is what you want, if this isn’t some sort of rash decision and you can defer and try again next year. Then okay Juggy, okay.”

A clatter of two coffee mugs now reaching their table snapped him out of his trance, ‘she said okay’, he thought to himself and with a sigh of relief he was back in the room in the ever familiar booth at Pop’s.

“I figured coffee black, late night and early rise isn’t really your style now is it, Mr Jones.” Betty said, lightening the mood now, reaching and picking up her own mug to her lips letting out a soft blow to cool down the hot coffee, a small smirk crossing her eyes.

“See, no one at NYU would even know that.” Jughead replied, pulling up his cup almost to cheers, then taking a sip of his coffee, feeling the heat down his throat and sink at the pit of his stomach.

 

After an hour or so of multiple coffees, a couple of pancakes and one split sundae. Betty and Jughead settled the bill with Pop and made there way to the parking lot.

“So do you want me to drop you back off at The Pembrooke? I’m sure Veronica already has the day planned out for us.” He said with a huff and a chuckle. “Yeah you’re right, plus I have to break the news to her that you’re not leaving... just when she thought she got rid of you.” Betty said letting out a laugh and moving closer to Jughead now, wrapping her arms around his neck reaching up to twirl the hair sticking out from underneath his beanie. He reciprocated by pulling her in even closer, hands around her waist now, his fingertips almost turning white he held her that tightly. He leaned his head down, allowing his lips to meet hers, drinking her in.

*

 

As she hopped off the motorbike, undoing the strap of the helmet and passing it back to Jughead, “you go tell Archie the good news. Meet us at the Pembrooke after?” She said planting a soft kiss on his lips.

“This is one talk I’m not nervous about having.” He said steadying himself on the bike, “let’s hope he doesn’t want round 2 tonight to celebrate, I don’t think I could stomach another night of tequila shots and Veronica’s Jalapeño margaritas.” He said smiling at his blonde headed beau. “You were nervous about our talk?” She said in a questioning tone shifting her weight and placing a hand on jugheads cheek. “You had no reason to be nervous, as much as I don’t want you to give up your dream... I don’t want to give up mine.” The words ringing through Jughead’s entire body, knowing that as much as she was his dream, his future. He was hers too.

*

 

“What?! You’re staying? You’re not going to New York? Bro, I know this is like something you’ve wanted since you first put pen to paper but man, I’m so happy. Does this mean I got your help at the site now?” Archie said with happiness and joy spreading across his face as he reached out to give Jughead the manliest of man hugs.

“I mean, I still gotta run the Serpents and find some way of getting a new equivalent to the Whyte Wyrm but, Yeahhh you’re stuck with me now Andrews.” Jughead fired back with laughter in his voice.

“You told Betty first, right?” Archie said with apprehension in his tone now. “Cause bro, if you came over here and told me first... she’ll kill us both.” He said rubbing his forehead smirking to himself. “Oh Archie, I might not be going to college now but I’m not stupid... I just came from Pop’s I met Betty there and we talked everything out. I dropped her back at The Pembrooke so she can break the news to Veronica.” 

“Well, whilst we’re on the subject of Ronnie...” He said trailing off and picking up the blue duffel bag that was laying dormant under his bed. “She said since we’re now all free of school, SATS, murdering and mobster Father’s, we should make the most of it before you leave and the work starts piling in down at the construction site.”

“In true Veronica Lodge style.” Jughead said knowing that what he had just said to Betty about summer plans were already set in motion.

“So what’dya say Jug? You up for a road trip?”

 

 

 

 

 


	3. We Don't Need No Roads

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys. I know I’ve banged these 3 chapters out super fast but I was on some sort of creative juice high and decided to just go with it.
> 
> I’d love to hear your feedback and or suggestions.
> 
> I hope you enjoy this chapter, it’s been my favourite thus far.
> 
> xo

“So what’s the plan? Pick up the girls and just head out?” Jughead asked as heclimbed into Mr Andrews old truck. Archie throwing his now full, blue duffel bag into the trunk. “Yeah bro, I think so. You know how Ronnie is, she didn’t give too much away about the plans but I’m sure we’ll find out soon enough.” Archie answered back, sitting in the driver seat, adjusting the mirrors and buckling his seatbelt.

 

Jughead: _On our way to The Pembrooke now. Missing you. J x_

 

*

 

As the two young men arrived at The Pembrooke, Jughead got out first shutting the door behind him. Archie appearing from around the back of the truck, bag in hand, “I’m so happy you’re staying man. This road trip is going to be even more epic now we get to celebrate you staying.” A smug look crossed Archie’s face as he patted Jughead on the back and headed for the double doors of the old, rustic building before them.

 

“You got everything you need V? The boys will be here any minute... and please tell me at least one thing about this road trip!” Betty said standing by the door to the Lodge suite, allowing Jughead to catch a snippet of pleading Betty was aiming at Veronica as they walked through the door.

 

“Archikins!” Veronica squealed running over to plant a small peck on her boyfriends lips, reaching up on her tip toes.

Veronica’s attention turning to Jughead now as he was now standing next to Betty with an arm wrapped around her waist. “So the not so wandering, wanderer returns hey? B, told me everything, and whilst I’m angry at you for not taking the opportunity to indulge yourself in Magnolia cupcakes at any given time. I am however, happy you’re staying and keeping that ever so gorgeous smile on my besties face.” She said glancing a devilish grin over to Betty’s now doe eyed smirk. “Glad to have you with us for the foreseeable, Torombolo.”

A nickname Veronica had ever so generously given Jughead on the night of his unwanted birthday party, before chaos erupted.

 

“Okay Ronnie, you’re killing us here. Where are we going and what on Earth have you got planned?” Archie asked as he placed a small kiss on the cheek of his girlfriend. 

 

“She hasn’t let a single detail slip the whole time I’ve been here.” Betty fired back.

 

“Okay... okay. So, my first thought was obviously my humble abode Lodge Lodge, but seeing as that didn’t turn out quite the way we planned last time...” She veered off, walking to the table behind the foursome. “I figured why not have an upgrade and go to Mexico?!” Enunciating and allowing her ever so charming Spanish accent to drag out the ‘c’. Flashing 4 cardboard plane tickets at the three stunned onlookers. 

“V!!!” Betty shouted running over to embrace her best friend in her arms. “Mexico? Oh my god, how? Like I know how but like how?” Betty asked moving backwards from their embrace now, waiting for Veronica’s answer. “Business has been good at the Speakeasy, money isn’t a worry and plus, thanks to my fathers unlawful ways, once he was arrested everything was signed over to me and my Mom, allowing a tidy sum to find its way to my bank account.” She said smugly as she handed out the tickets to the group.

Jughead stood there stunned, ‘how after everything that has happened this year, between her and Mr Lodge can she be so giddy?’ He thought to himself, taking the ticket from Veronica reading his name in block capitals 

 

Forsythe Pendleton Jones III 

RIV - MEX

FIRST CLASS

 

‘Of course we’re flying first class.’ he chuckled to himself, fiddling with the plane ticket before carefully placing it in his jacket pocket. 

 

“Ronnie, this is amazing but you said road trip, I literally packed like one change of clothes.” Archie said rubbing his rusty red hair whilst staring at the ticket.

“Well you better hurry home and repack, Lover. Our plane leaves in 2 hours and believe me, Veronica Lodge does not miss a flight, especially not one heading to the Caribbean.” Veronica scolded before she walked over to where Betty and Jughead now stood, mumbling between themselves. “That means you to, Jones. Pick us back up in 1 hour, that will give Betty here enough time to repack everything I’ve already packed for her.” She added giving a cheeky wink to her blonde haired bestie.

 

 

*

 

As jughead flashed his boarding pass to the flight attendant, nodding at the signal given to turn left into the first class area of the plane. It was spacious, little individual pods either side by the windows, with double booths running right down the middle. “You don’t think I was going to travel 3 hours with only a window to stare out of, do you?” Veronica stated as she climbed into one of the double seats in the middle isle. “Me and Archie are here, you two love birds are there.” She said pointing to the booth behind them as she settled down into her seat.

 

As Jughead leaned his head back into his chair, closing his eyes, silently wishing he was able to fall asleep for the remainder of the flight, just as Betty had done, her head nestled onto his shoulder and her hand still gripped in his. The quiet mumbling of Archie and Veronica talking and giggling, in between stolen kisses, was a sound he’d gladly do without on the last hour and a half plane journey. As he let his mind wander; ‘I decided to not go to New York, to be there for my family and the Serpents and here I am leaving to go somewhere else.’ He cursed himself. ‘How hypocritical.’ He thought, trying to shake the guilt building up inside his tense body. 

 

Before leaving to pick up Betty and Veronica, he just caught his dad coming in from the sheriffs office. Few words were exchanged, he informed his dad he, Betty, Archie and Veronica were all off to Mexico, courtesy of Veronica and her two time incarcerated father. FP was nothing but happy for the four of them, giving a brief ‘safety’ talk and a “don’t worry about me and JB, boy. Go and enjoy yourself, you only leave high school once.”

Playing the conversation over in his head Jughead began to rid himself of the guilt he’d been feeling. His father was right, they should enjoy themselves. After the year they had all had; defeating many of their own demons, some even disguised as loved ones.

 

“Could all passengers please return to their seats and fasten their seatbelts. The captain is about to land.” A well spoken, woman’s voice came over the plane, jolting Jughead from his impromptu nap. Startled a little, he looked to Betty who was now also awake, biting her finger nails and looking far to stressed for someone who was about to have a week long vacation in Mexico.

“Hey, what’s wrong? Everything okay?” Jughead asked as he shifted his body to face Betty. “Yeah, Jug. I’m fine, it’s just...” She stuttered, taking a deep breath in and then exhaling slowly. “Right before we checked in, I got a text from an unknown number.” Tucking a stray piece of hair behind her ear before continuing. “It was my Mom Juggy. She said that she was okay, not to worry and that she would see me in a couple of weeks to talk.” Jughead was stunned, no one had heard from Alice Cooper in weeks. After everything that happened at what the farm called ‘Ascension Night.’ No one that was there that night had been seen, cryptic messages from a few Farmies had surfaced, but nothing substantial.Alice had sporadically been in touch with Betty, checking in every couple of weeks but she was still none the wiser as to where her mother was.

“What? She’s coming back? Are you okay? Did you reply?” Jughead placed his hand on Betty’s, trying to comfort her. “Sorry I didn’t mean to make this 20 questions I just... I... honestly, I didn’t know if we would ever see her again.” Their eyes meeting now, green emeralds burning into ocean blues. “Really Jug. She must be, she said a couple of weeks.” Betty said with a slight glimmer of hope in her voice now. “I text her back and said ‘I’m glad you’re okay, I’ll see you soon.’ What else could I say to her? It’s been so long since I seen her, it’s such a strange feeling.” Betty said eyes drifting down to her hands. 

Jughead took his hand and lifted her chin so that their eyes could meet again. “You’re made of strong stuff Betty Cooper, whatever happens, whatever version of your mom comes back, we will deal with it together, like we always do, okay?” He said, his stare not wavering from hers. “Thank you, Jug. I love you.” Betty said as she pressed her lips to his. They were so lost in each other that neither one had noticed the dip in the plane and the slight bump as it hit the runway, pulling into the scorching hot sun.

 

“Welcome to Mexico, travellers. If you would all remain seated until the captain has turned off the seatbelt sign.”

 


	4. A Moment In Paradise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, Chapter 4 is done and dusted, the last 3 have been back story and setting the scene and vibe for where I want to go with this.  
> This chapter is where things start to happen and intensity is about to kick in!
> 
> As always I would love your feedback and or any suggestions!
> 
> Big love.
> 
> xo

As the sun shone down and the heat consumed them, the 4 young adults marvelled in the palace that stood before them. With high ceilings and marble floors, this place was beautiful. From exquisite paintings that hung perfectly in the reception to the soothing trickles coming from the enormous water feature that stood front and centre.

They were greeted by a very well dressed young man, who very proudly sat behind the concierge desk. “Buenos Dias Miss Lodge, we’re so happy to have you staying here with us. We have both your master suites all set up and ready for you and your guests. We hope that you all have a wonderful stay and we will be at your service, if there is anything you need.” The man sitting behind the desk said, with a sparkling white smile, handing over 2 key cards to Veronica.

“Muchas gracias señor. I am so excited to be back here, I love what you have done with the fountain.” Veronica said as she pointed to the two gigantic marble mermaids and what can only be described as a lake, that spread around them.

“Come on guys, you are going to die when you see the view from the rooms.”

 

 

*

 

 

As Betty and Jughead made it to their room, hand in hand embracing every intricate detail of the décor, listening to the music far off in the distance and the faint smell of food being cooked in one of the many restaurants, Jughead couldn’t stop himself from smiling. Here he was, in one of the most beautiful places he had ever been, side by side with the love of his life, forgetting the past 12 months, forgetting what would still inevitably be back in Riverdale once they got back. He made his way through the spacious apartment and found himself looking out over the bluest waters his eyes had ever seen. ‘Veronica wasn’t kidding about the view, huh.’ He thought to himself, pulling off his signature beanie and running his hand through his slightly, dampened sweaty hair.

“This place is amazing Juggy!” Betty squealed excitedly as she met Jughead on the balcony. “Have you ever seen something so beautiful?” she asked, peering up at Jughead, now inches separating their bodies from combining and becoming whole.

“I could think of one thing.” He fired back, wrapping his arms around Betty’s waist and leaning in to her soft, pink lips with his own.

As the two young lovers melted into one another, soaking up every bit of passion that started to rise in their bodies. Hands wandering, kisses trailing from lips to neck, leaving no ounce of skin untouched. Soft murmurs of each others names escaped their mouths in between fast and fiery kisses. Lust taking over and tension rising. If ever there was a time that Jughead had thought to himself things between him and Betty couldn’t get any better, how he couldn’t love her anymore and just how god damn lucky he found himself to be, now would be the time to admit he was wrong. As the sun shone just right making the green of her eyes sparkle and the light breeze that came as the ocean waves crashed against the rocks, allowing small goosebumps to rise on her arms. He knew he had made the right choice not going to New York and never wanting to leave Betty’s side.

They lost themselves in each other on that private balcony. Forgetting the world around them, with desire and yearning coursing through their veins, they gave into the need of each others bodies, leaving a pile of unwanted clothes and shoes in their wake, radiating a heat the Mexican sun would be envious of.

 

 

*

 

 

 

With freshly sun kissed skin and a slight buzz from the poolside strawberry daiquiris the two couples laughed and joked, reminiscing on the memories of their last school year; milkshakes and burgers at Pop’s, stolen kisses in the school hallway and the success of their devilish plans to take down Hiram lodge and all the other evils that suffocated Riverdale. As they sat dipping their toes in the pool, the sun was now replaced with a darkening sky and silence as other guests vacated and retreated elsewhere. Their laughs were quieting now as Veronica announced what plans she had conjured up for their first evening in paradise. “Archiekins and I are going to our room to get showered and changed, reservations have been made for the tapas restaurant, meet you at the bar in an hour, B? she asked standing up and grabbing her beach bag. “Sure V.” Betty answered beginning to stand herself, reaching out an arm to help Jughead to his feet. As the raven haired princess and her trusty red haired beau were no longer in sight, Jughead thought to himself that now would be the perfect time to check in with Betty after her receiving the cryptic message from Mrs Cooper, right before leaving.

“Hey, wait…” Jughead said reaching for Betty’s arm. “Are you okay? I know that we’re here to forget about everything we’ve left at home, but after you got that text from your Mom, I just wanted to be sure you’re okay.” As Betty stepped forward wrapping her arms around Jughead’s waist locking her eyes with his. “Jug, thank you for caring but honestly, I just want to put it at the back of mind for now. Crazy Mama Coop and the insane cult farmies will have to wait, like your dad said, we only leave high school once. Can we not just be teenagers for a while and enjoy this place?” she finished holding onto his collar, shifting her eyes to the stunning beach view from where they stood. “Only for you, Betty Cooper.” He replied placing a light kiss at the top of her head.

 

*

 

 

As Betty and Jughead made their way from their room to Veronica’s and Archie’s, arms wrapped around one another and their comfortable silence filling the air, two light knocks on the door and in no time Archie answered with a beaming smile on his face and a slight redness in his cheeks from the day spent soaking up the Mexican sun. “Hey guys come in, Ronnie is just finishing getting ready.” Betty and Jughead made themselves comfortable in the lounge area of the suite, the breeze flowing through the open doors. “B! You look amazing, I told you that dress would be perfect for you!” Veronica said entering the room, flashing a smirk to her, Jughead nodding in agreement as he took Betty’s hand in his with a dazzling white smile. “Okay, I promise I won’t be much longer, I’ve just got to grab my…” Veronicas phone ringing interrupted her as she picked it up to see ‘UNKNOWN CALLER’ spread across the screen. “how appropriate.” She said putting the phone to her ear with a polite “Hello?”

The slight muffling on the other end of the phone could hardly be heard when Veronica replied “Yes, I’ll accept charges…” rolling her eyes so hard it was a shock they didn’t roll all the way back. Placing a hand over the speaker and miming “Daddy”. Archie made his way to stand beside Veronica now.

“Mija… I’m okay, just call Sourberry and…” Veronica’s face now full of hurt as she all but fell to her knees in utter shock. “Mom? What the hell is going on? Why are you calling me from prison?” Betty and Jughead both standing up so fast it’s a surprise they didn’t both fall back down through light headedness. Archie grabbed at Veronica’s arms, concern written all over his face now. “Ronnie? Your Mom?” he asked confused and disillusioned. Veronica listened with the upmost concentration as her mother explained that Hiram had conjured up yet another plan and had her arrested with conspiracy to commit murder and that they had come to the Pembrooke not long after the four of them had all left and took her down to the station. “Okay Mom, I’m coming home, I won’t let you spend another second in that place, Daddy won’t get away with this! I’ll call Sourberry now, I love you.”

With this new information and yet another destructive plan of Hiram’s in full swing, Betty, Jughead along with Veronica and Archie knew that their time being teenagers and enjoying a well-deserved vacation was over. They all knew the last of Hiram was far from seen and he would stop at nothing to get what he wanted, he would hurt whoever was in the path of destruction he so effortlessly left, even behind steel bars and cut off from the outside world, Hiram found a way, like he always did. To regain power and win. To show who was in charge. It was time to come together and get back to Riverdale. Their time in paradise was over, paradise was lost now.


	5. 268 To Riverdale

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 5 guys. I am well aware that this little drabble of mine hasn't been as popular as I'd hoped but here's hoping that, seeing as things are starting to heat up, it will gain some interest.
> 
> Again, all feedback and suggestions are appreciated.
> 
> Enjoy.
> 
> Big Love.
> 
> xo

With trembling hands and whirling thoughts racing through their minds, the four young adults scrambled their things together, kissed their little bit of paradise goodbye and made the journey to the airport, a very different one made just 24 hours ago. There were no jokes made, no plans of getting drunk on the beach and skinny dipping in the beautiful Mexican ocean, instead the journey was silent. The frown that graced Veronica’s face was unwavering, making it seem that this would now be a permanent fixture on the usually sassy and smiling beauty. Archie clung to her side; his eyes glued to her not wanting to look away in fear of her falling apart. Betty and Jughead sat impossibly close, Betty resting her head on Jughead’s shoulder rubbing small circles with her thumb on his hand. She was it holding so tightly that her fingertips were practically white.

As they made their way through airport security, checked in their bags and rushed to the gate where their last-minute flight was waiting, the airport speakers announcing the final boarding call for flight 268 to Riverdale. They each settled into their first-class booths, one in front of the other. A sigh of relief left Veronica’s mouth as she knew she was on the home stretch; mere hours away from Riverdale and her mother who she couldn’t bare to think about being behind bars, alone and the battle against her father she knew they were about to face.

“We got this Ronnie, you won’t have to face this alone.” Archie said planting a small kiss on Veronica’s head. “He’s right V, we’ve got your back.” Betty added peering through the gap separating their booth from her own, giving a reassuring rub of Veronica’s shoulder. “Thanks guys. Whatever diabolical plan my father has conjured up this time, landing my mother in jail of all places, I’m going to need all the help I can get.” Said Veronica resting her head back into her seat and looking up as if searching for answers she desperately needed. “I, err… I text SweetPea. Just before we left the hotel, gave him a brief rundown, minor details. He’s got up some of the Serpents, they’re going to see if they can get some more information... We’ll get her out.” Jughead said, he knew how Veronica was feeling. A parent wrongly accused of murder; this was all too familiar to him. Out of all the people he thought he would end up relating to most, never would he have thought it would be Veronica Lodge, but here he was, so little yet so much in common. Memories of the knots he felt in his stomach that night, the thumping headache and the stinging eyes from involuntary tears that escaped them. It wasn’t the first time Veronica had stunned Jughead, but this was the most significant yet, ‘how is she keeping herself so together?’ he thought to himself as his stomach flipped from the plane now ascending into the sky. Many times over the course of their friendship Veronica had proven her resilience, but this time left Jughead taken a back, more than he’d care to admit to anyone but himself.

 

 

*

 

 

The plane journey seemed to pass painfully slow, with few words spoken; the loud hum of the engine being on the only constant noise that filled the quiet. The familiar down pour of rain in Riverdale seemed only fitting to the current situation. Despite being summer, rain in Riverdale was not uncommon, even for this time of year.

As Veronica rushed through the double doors to the station, Archie, Betty and Jughead followed suit.  There was a young man sitting in the lobby, his appearance was one of someone who probably had a rough night, the slight stench of stale alcohol surrounded him as they hurried past him, a woman sat next to him with a disgruntled look spread across her face, her body angled away from the man in what could only be described as utter disgust that she was sat in Riverdale’s Sherriff’s station in broad daylight with the remnants of last nights make up and clothes on.

“Where is she? Hermione Lodge! Where is she? Where is my mother?” Veronica shouted as she approached the desk, her eyes searching the entire room looking for any clues as to where her mother was being held. “She’s in the interrogation room, her lawyer is with her. A… Mr Sourberry. I assume you’re her daughter, Veronica Lodge?” said the petite blonde woman dressed in an off-beige uniform. “Yes, I’m Veronica Lodge, can I see her?” Veronica snapped back, cutting off the woman with a tongue so sharp she could have sliced a piece of silk. “Mr Sourberry will be just about finishing up Miss, please take a seat, can I get you a glass of water while you wait?” the blonde asked pointing to the hard plastic seats just behind them. Veronica didn’t so much as justify the question with a response, making her way to the chairs but not sitting, Veronica paced around them, the clicking of her Louboutin’s trailing behind her.

As Veronica made her way around the chairs for what could have been the millionth time, she was stopped in her tracks by the door that separated the lobby to the cells and interrogation rooms opening wide and slamming shut seconds later. The man stood around 5’8, brown hair, a very well fitted suit and a briefcase matching the colour of his shoes. “Aaah Miss Lodge.” The man said as he pointed to Veronica and made the distance between them shorter. He glanced a brief look at her three friends who were all on their feet now, Archie moving to stand beside Veronica now. “Mr Sourberry, what the hell is going on? What did he do this time? Is my mom okay?” Veronica replied, a slight tremble casing her tone. “Your mother is holding up remarkably, but before we get into the details, would you like to take this into a private room?” Sourberry asked, glancing another look at Betty, Jughead and Archie. Moving his head in the direction of the doors to the interrogation rooms. “No, just tell me everything we need to know, they’re here to help.” Said Veronica placing her hand in Archie’s and looking to Betty and Jughead, who simultaneously nodded in agreement. “As you wish.” Sourberry replied unbuttoning his suit jacket, sitting down on the empty seat to the right of him. “So… as you’re aware, your mother is being held on account of conspiracy to commit murder, for one Hiram Lodge. Your father, albeit incarcerated himself, has a very strong pull in this town Miss Lodge, as you’re aware.” Sourberry continued, “There isn’t much convincing evidence against your mother, but your fathers’ allegations. And giving that the previous accused is dead, there is a lot of back and forth. We’re working on your mother’s bail now, which could take a few hours, but I suggest you go and have a talk with her yourself. ”

Veronica nodded and glanced a half smile to her two friends and Archie who was giving a small smile back in response. Making her way to the room where her mother was.

 

 

 

*

 

 

Veronica’s pacing was now replaced by Archie’s, running his hands through his hair letting out small and frequent huffs.  “Arch, it’s going to be okay, we’re all here for Veronica and Mrs Lodge. You need to sit down before you wear out the soles on your shoes.” Betty said, her eyes following Archie up and down the lobby as if she was watching a game of tennis. “I know, I know but guys… He owns the prison. If Mrs Lodge gets charged, she’ll go there and we all know Hiram by now, he’ll do whatever it takes to get whatever he wants.” Archie said back stopping for a brief second before continuing his pacing. Betty standing now to meet Archie, “Arch…” she said but was interrupted by the buzzing from her phone in her pocket.   


As Betty pulled out her phone, she was shocked to see ‘HOME’ flashing up on the screen. Her face dropped as questions started to cloud her mind, ‘who the hell is calling me from my own house?’

“Hel… Hello?” Betty said as she answered her phone, Jughead now standing to meet her.

“Mom?!” Jughead’s eyes widening now, glaring at Betty as Archie’s pacing came to a halt.

“What? What’re you talking about Mom?” Betty’s eyes finding their way to Jughead as she stepped closer to him, placing a hand on his arm. “Yeah, I’ll… we’ll be right there.”

“Betty, what the hell? Your Mom’s home?” Archie asked. “Yeah, Arch. Look call me as soon as Veronica comes out okay? Tell her my Mom called, I’ll come by and see her as soon as I can.” Betty said embracing Archie in a quick hug before picking up her bags and turning her attention back to Jughead, “Jug, she wants to see you too.” Jughead looked back in surprise, given their history, Jughead was surprised to hear Mrs Cooper would invite him too. ‘what ulterior motive is it this time?’ he thought to himself and rolled his eyes.

As they both made their way out of the doors of the station, Jughead come to a stop, grabbing Betty’s arm. “Hey… wait… care to explain what that phone call was about, before I enter the belly of the beast?” Jughead asked with a small smirk on his face. “Jug…” Betty’s tone serious, causing the smirk that was on Jughead’s face seconds before to vanish. “My Mom said there is a lot to talk about. She needed to see us both and something about the farm and the FBI and Jug… she said… Charles is there.” Betty’s voice shaky now as she stared back at Jughead. “Charles as in Chic? But, I thought he…” Jughead began to ask, but before he could finish Betty cut him off. “No Juggy, Charles as in Charles Smith… as in Charles our brother.”


	6. Déjà Vu

The doors crashed together behind her, the noise sending shockwaves through Veronica’s chest. The familiar smell of the cold metal, the muttered chatter of deputy’s and the aery atmosphere consumed her.

As Veronica came to the interrogation room where her mother was held, she took a deep breath and reached for the door. Thinking to herself how it felt to be looking into a dim lit room, watching her mother sit with her head in her hands and puffy read eyes. She always was on the outside looking in, after trying to get more involved with her fathers business and it failing massively when she didn’t want no part of his illegal activities. How she had tried with every fibre of her being to get her parents to go on the straight and narrow and deter them away from any dodgy business dealings. Dealings the late, great Tony Soprano would be proud of. Veronica was on the outside more than ever now.

“Mija!” Hermione exclaimed standing up and crashing into a Veronica. Her arms tightly wound around her.

“Mom… What happened? Tell me everything… Start from the beginning.” Veronica said edging away from her mother now to take a seat on the chair closest to the door, her mother mirroring her action, sitting across the table on the other available chair.

 

“… and that’s when they kicked the door down to our suite at the Pembrooke, charging in like barbaric animals.” Hermione finished, sitting back in her chair, taking a sip from the small, condensation ridden plastic cup she held so tightly in her hands, making it almost crumble.

Veronica looked at her mother, as if she was seeing her for the first time. The woman she knew, the mother she loved so fiercely was gone. There was a coldness about her now, her eyes wide and dark as if some unnatural entity had taken over her. How could the person she knew and loved for all her life feel like a stranger to her now, after everything they had been through as a family, all the heartache, all the blood shed and all the secrets they had kept. “Can they hear us?” Veronica mouthed, pointing to the surveillance camera in the corner of the room. Hermione shook her head in response, “No Mija, it’s just us… FP came to see me before Sourberry arrived.” Veronica knew what that meant. She knew FP had to use his title in his own best interest too. He knew that if Hermione went down, so would he. That all the secrets they had kept for each other were just that; to be kept, unheard by anyone else and definitely away from prying eyes and ears in the Sherriff’s station.

Veronica took a deep breath, “FP, huh?” she said sitting up, back straight locking her hands together in front of her. “So what, he’s protecting you? Me? Himself?” Her eyes narrowed, a devilish look across her face; a mixture of concern and fear.

“Veronica…” Hermione said standing up and walking to meet her where she sat, her body angled, towering over her. “FP knew what he was getting into, he knew what repercussions we could all face were.” Veronica standing now to match her mothers stance. “He knew what needed to be done and he done it… We’ve all been in this game a lot longer than you would care to believe Mija.” Hermione pointed out.

“Okay, so let me get this straight… You… being the Mayor had the power to elect a new Sherriff. You… being Hiram Lodge’s wife, knowing nearly, though not every move of his. Having the inside information, you needed to construct this whole plan… decided you would hire a serpent to shoot Daddy, then hire the same man to become Sherriff to cover the tracks if things went south?” Veronicas tone was sharp, full of disgust and a small element of disappointment. “I did what I had to do. You know this Veronica, you know your father just as well as me by now. He would stop at nothing… so I took matters into my own hands.” Hermione said, walking back to her chair, almost smugly.

“That’s the thing though Mom…” Veronica replied. “You never took them into your own hands did you … You might of tried to kill Daddy, you might have put the plan in motion, but you never took the shot. You’re just like him. Veronicas face scowling at her mother now, her tone quiet in an almost a whisper. “You got someone else to do your dirty work. Just. Like. Him.” Veronica finished as she made her way to the door.

“What do you want me to say Veronica? That I’m sorry? That it was wrong?... What does it even matter now?” Hermione scrambled, racing to meet her, one hand on the doorknob in one last attempt to salvage the remaining bit of family she had, stopping her from exiting the room. “It didn’t work, he didn’t die, he found out and even from jail he is still controlling my life. I told you before, I don’t have the same protection as you do Veronica…” Veronica looked her mother dead in the eye, no emotion, no lump in her throat and her head held high. “It’s your mess. You clean it up.” Hermione backed away, freeing the door, allowing Veronica to exit and walk away.

As Veronica twisted the doorknob, the slight squeak breaking the silence. She glanced back at her mother, who was sat back down, elbows resting on the table and her chin on the back of her hands. “I’ll ask Sourberry to call me when your bail is posted.” And with that Veronica left, making her way to the lobby, emotionally and physically drained. Veronica was not one to back down from a challenge, nor let her loyalty waver. But this was different; the battle had commenced. The war was declared. The modern-day Montagues and Capulets, two sides of the same coin. Sleeping with enemy had a whole new meaning now.


	7. Brother, Where Art Thou

Jughead took in a deep breath, Betty standing beside him as they both looked on at the formerly known Cooper household, the bright red door still intact. “Should I knock?” Betty questioned, confused that her mother was calling her from the Jones’ home, not knowing how to approach the situation and completely perplexed at the last 24 hours. Jughead turning his gaze to Betty, reaching into his pocket and pulling out a set of keys; one to his hog, one that once locked the door to his childhood trailer before he and Betty had torched it and one to the house that stood before them. All accompanied by a small solid crown, made completely from solid silver. “I got it.” Jughead replied turning the key into the already unlocked door.

As they both entered the house, the slight muffles of background chatter came to a stop as the door closed behind them. “Elizabeth… Oh, honey I am so happy to see you.” Alice Cooper said embracing Betty in a hug so tight it could have cracked a rib. “Mom… What the hell is going on? Where is Polly? Why are you here, calling me from Mr Jones’ house?” Betty replied, pulling away from the tight grip her mother had over her. As much as Betty had missed her mother, she had too many questions and more than enough pent up anger towards her to let this be a regular family reunion. Alice stepped back with sadness in her eyes that her warm welcome was not reciprocated; “We’ll explain everything.” She said making her way towards the kitchen, giving a brief glance back at Betty and Jughead who were now staring at each other, dazed and confused. “It’s nice to see you too Jughead.”

The house was silent; no muffled chatter, no tv on in the living room and no radio playing an assortment of rock music as it usually was since the Jones’ moved in. As they all entered the kitchen, Betty and Jughead turned their attention to the stranger sitting at the breakfast island; his slick back hair, his grey suit and the brown leather holster that held a shining silver gun. Their attention quickly turned to a familiar face; FP Jones. “Welcome home, boy. Sorry you had your trip cut short… Heard all about that business with Hiram Lodge and Hermione, crazy son of a bitch.” Jughead met his father in a small but firm hug, “Hey dad, yeah… we err, we just came from the station.” Jughead replied glancing a look over to the man who was meeting his stare. “Okay, does someone want to tell us what is going on here? … and I’m sorry, but do I know you?” Betty questioned, making her confusion known to everybody in the room.

Alice made her way over to Betty, putting her arm around her shoulder and gestured to the man who was now standing to his feet, giving a small flash of his bright white teeth. “Elizabeth… Jughead… This is Charles. He’s your brother.” And with that the house was silent again. It took a second to register Alice Cooper saying those 3 words, letting them stir around the air, allowing Betty and Jughead to process them.

It wasn’t the shock of sharing a brother, that is something Betty and Jughead had come to terms with a long time ago. Technicalities and the strong understanding that in no way, shape or form was there any DNA shared between the two of them, despite their shared sibling. It certainly wasn’t something that would come between them and be a determining factor in their relationship.

Jughead was first to step forward, giving a reassuring nod to Betty as he reached out a hand to shake Charles’. “So, you’re the real Charles, eh?” Jughead said with a glimpse of a smirk across his lips. Betty was next to offer a hand to Charles; “It’s nice to meet you, honestly...” Betty taking a step back and turning her body to her mother. “But what has all of this got to do with the FBI and the farm?”

“Elizabeth, Jughead…” Alice replied letting out a long sigh, walking around the breakfast island that was cluttered with paperwork and half eaten sandwiches. “Charles and I have been working together. After Hal was sent away, I was looking for any distraction I could find to keep myself occupied and not thinking about how I spent two decades married to a serial killer. After Polly came home and started telling me more about the farm and all the ‘benefits’ it had and the therapy she had there to deal with losing Jason and the man she spoke of like he was some god. I done some research and came up with nothing. I was concerned and things just didn’t sit right with me, so I went to the FBI…” “Wait!” Betty interrupted her voice filled with anger. “So from the very beginning you knew something wasn’t right, you knew how crazy it all sounded and you still left? Even after going to the police?” Alice’s face now draped in disappointment, she could see in Betty’s eyes how much she had hurt her, how angry she was for leaving and abandoning her. “Honey, please let me explain.” Alice said making her way to Betty, pleading in her voice and desperation in her eyes. “I went to the police, because I knew something wasn’t right. I explained everything Polly had told me, Betty… they already knew about Edgar, they knew all about the farm and the ascension and god knows what else. They had been trying to find him for a while, but he kept skipping town and after I had told them about Polly and the twins, that’s when we decided I would help. I did everything to try and bring him down and get Polly back and out of that Jamestown nightmare.”

Betty stood there stunned, processing everything her mother had just relayed to her, how she didn’t abandon her for the farm, how she wasn’t brainwashed by some crazy cult leader and how she done it all to save her family. “So… You’re…” Betty began asking, but before she could finish, Charles interrupted her; “I’m special agent Smith, after some time working with your Mother… We put two and two together and here I am.” Charles finished off with a shrug.

“Dad… did you know about all of this?” Jughead asked FP who was now pacing the kitchen running his hands through his hair.

“No son… not until yesterday. After you left, I was just leaving the station to come home when Alice and Charles were waiting outside. Once we got back here that’s when I found out. I’m still getting my head around it too Jug.”

As Betty embraced her mother in a long, intense hug; all the worries of her being alone in the world seemed to disappear. Of course, she knew she had Jughead and she could not be more thankful that he was staying in Riverdale, even more so now. But knowing that her mother hadn’t gone crazy and become another casualty to Edgar Evernever was overwhelming. “Where’s Polly Mom?” Betty said as she pulled back from the hug, keeping a grip on her mother’s arms with worry in her tone.

“I… I don’t know, after Edgar started to arrange the ascension, I found her…but she was gone Betty, the Polly we used to know wasn’t there anymore, she was telling me how she would be with Jason now and I would be at peace if I went with her. Honey I tried everything to get her to come with me, but she wouldn’t. I called Charles as soon as I could and escaped through the old tunnel… Betty no one who was there that night has been seen.”


	8. Back To Where It All Began

As Betty stood there, gripping onto Jughead’s hand so tight her fingertips were turning white and her palms were laced in sweat. There was so much to process, so many details to consume and more than enough questions to ask but no words could escape her, she was silent, her mind racing and heart pounding.

 

“Elizabeth...” Alice started, snapping Betty out of her silent trance.

“I know things have been crazy and so much has happened, but I need you to trust me... I need you by my side. I know I don’t deserve it and I know I’ve been a terrible Mother, but Polly is out there... out there all alone, away from her babies, completely brainwashed by those, those people and we need to find her, please... help me find her?” Alice begged as she faced Betty, her eyes filling with tears and her shoulders slumped, defeat written all over her face.

“She’s my sister, Mom. Of course, of course I want to find her, I want her home and as far away from those lunatics as possible.” Betty replied leaving go of her tight grip on Jughead’s hand to embrace her mother in a long overdue hug.

Silence filled the air once more. An awkward array of glances were exchange as the three men stood quiet, waiting for someone to speak, someone to let out another secret or another tragedy. Waiting for something that would break the tension between this newly forged family.

“So… my guys down at the station are waiting for the FBI to get into town... it shouldn’t be for another couple of hours.” FP said, breaking the once again silent kitchen.

“I’m gonna head down there now, see if they found any more leads.” FP added as he collected his keys from his pocket and placed his hat proudly on his head.

“Alice... you should stay here until we hear anything… or at least until the FBI get here. You need some rest... try and get some sleep, eat something, just stay here.” Placing a small peck on Alice’s cheek before making his way to Jughead and placing his hand on his shoulder; “I’ll be in touch son, we’ve got some talking to do.” And with that FP gave a small nod to Charles and left.

“I’m... err, I’m gonna follow him down the station.” Charles announced, heading for the door. “He’s right, try and get some rest Alice, I’ll call you as soon as I hear something.” He added, flashing a soft smile to Jughead and Betty as he left the house.

 

 

“Okay, you two...” Alice said, her stare not wavering from Betty and Jughead. “Why don’t you both go to Pop’s? Have a milkshake or something. I’m guessing you have a lot you both want to talk about, huh?” Alice added.

“Mom, you literally just escaped from a cult ... do you really think you should be here alone?” Betty questioned; her brows furrowed.

“I’m a big girl Betty... besides, you two really should talk... alone.” Alice replied, her tone serious, convincing and determined.

 

Jughead nodded his head in response and agreement. The whole situation was a mess and he could think of nothing her wanted more than to talk it all out with Betty, alone and preferably over a burger.

“Okay, but call me as soon as you hear anything, okay?” Betty agreed pulling her small leather handbag over her shoulder.

“Of course, Elizabeth.” Alice said giving a smile as she sat down at the breakfast island.

 

 

 

 

*

 

 

 

 

As they left the house, hand in hand making their way towards Pop’s Jughead came to a stop, standing in front of Betty, holding both of her hands in his, heart racing.

“Betty… I know it’s a stupid question but, are you okay?” His first words escaping his mouth in what seemed like forever.

“Jug, I’m fine.” Betty responded. “We’re going to be fine. This doesn’t change anything... it’s doesn’t change anything between me and you. We knew ... or at least we thought we knew he existed at some point, he’s just... here now.” Her voice shaky, worry casing her every word. “Does it for you? Does it change anything for you?” Betty added, the thought of everything they had just found out, the thought of something coming between them that could mean she lost him forever made her knees go weak.

“No, no! It doesn’t change a thing. Betty, this is Riverdale.” Jughead said pulling himself closer to Betty now.

“After everything this town has put us and both our families through... do you think this is going to come between us? I’m here, I’m not going anywhere. I love you, I always will and none of this is about to change that.”

As a sigh of relief left Betty’s mouth, she placed her hand on Jughead’s cheek and placed a kiss on his lips.

“I love you too, Juggy.” Betty said pulling away, never losing sight of his ice blue eyes.

 

 

 

*

 

 

 

Pop’s was quiet, no cars were parked outside and no customers occupying the booths as Betty and Jughead arrived. The silence of the roads and the emptiness was chilling.

“I should call Veronica, see if her and Archie want to meet us here. We need to find out what happened with Hermione.” Betty said pulling out her phone already dialling her best friends number.

“Oh my god B! I’m so glad you called. Is everything okay? Where are you? How is your Mom? Is Polly home?” Veronica said as the call connected not coming up for air in between the fast fired questions.

“V, slow down... I’m okay. Jughead and I just left the house. We’re at Pop’s. I think we all need to talk about what the hell is going on.” Betty replied her eyes wide, glued to Jughead.

“We’ll be there in 10... go down stairs. We need privacy... and alcohol.” Veronica exclaimed before abruptly hanging up the phone.

Betty turned herself toward Jughead; “They’re on their way… you better go order that burger Juggy, Veronica wants us down in the speakeasy… it’s gonna be a long night.”


End file.
